Family Circumstances
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Harry and Cara celebrate Sirius's fourth birthday and remember how lucky they are. One shot spin off from 'Little Wolf' and 'Autumn Skies': Read them first otherwise you'll get confused


Disclaimer: Cara is my own product but the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling...except baby Sirius as although I used the name the concept of the child is mine.  
  
AN: Seeing as I'm writing the prequel it may be a while till we see Harry, Cara and baby Siri so here we are, a one shot. I may do this every now and again as I do really miss writing for my little werewolf.  
  
Warning to people who have never read 'Little Wolf' and 'Autumn Skies', you may not understand this as it features spoilers for those two fics of mine.  
  
AN: No point really, just a happy little fluffy fic for me lol!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
One Shot – Family circumstances  
  
Harry sub-consciously snuggled closer to the warmth of his husband as they lay dozing under the duvet of their double bed. Cara shifted so that he moved his back into the warmth of his mate's chest and they continued to sleep soundly.  
  
That, of course, was never meant to last.  
  
"DADDY!" A fast moving creature ran laughing into their room and leapt onto the bed catching Harry right in the chest as the man had rolled onto his back at the sound of his approaching son.  
  
He gave a yelp and gasped for breath before he opened his eyes to find Sirius grinning down at him, cuddly flop-eared dog clutched in his arms. He could hear Cara chuckling beside him so he fixed an amused glare on his husband's smiling face.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy..." Sirius chanted as he bounced slightly until Harry sat up with a fake roar and cradling the child in his arms he blew raspberries on the little boy's stomach making the child laugh hysterically.  
  
Today was Sirius's fourth birthday.  
  
Cara stood laughing as Harry and Sirius began to wrestle with one another, slowly wrapping themselves up in the duvet until eventually they fell off the bed with a resounding thud.  
  
"You alright?" Cara asked as he winced until finally Harry's unruly hair poked out from under the covers in such a way that it had the werewolf laughing all over again. Harry grinned widely.  
  
"I think he's excited." The animagi said and his words were followed by a high-pitched muffled 'Excited' then giggles that resounded from under the duvet.  
  
"Really? Shocking that." Cara replied dryly as he lay across the bed on his stomach, head propped up in his palm.  
  
Before Harry could reply a knock sounded at the front door and quick as lightening Sirius had sprung out from under the quilt yelling "I'll get it!"  
  
Picking himself up from the floor Harry collapsed onto the bed next to his husband who took their moment alone to kiss him. Humming happily the animagi leant up to deepen the kiss, an airy moan slipping from Cara's lips into his own. They pulled back and the blonde snuggled against Harry with a little happy groan.  
  
"That just gets better and better." He said wistfully and grinning the darker man was about to kiss him again when a loud exclamation came from downstairs.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
They both looked at one another, rolled their eyes then reached for their morning robes before making their way downstairs.  
  
They found the older werewolf in the kitchen of their newly purchased rural house. After Sirius had turned 3 they had moved out to Godric's Hollow which had been rebuilt. The village was in the middle of a blooming spring and the house was currently covered in red ivy. At first Harry had been hesitant at moving into the area but eventually he convinced himself that he would do what his parents had not been allowed to do.  
  
Remus was chuckling as the tiny boy in his lap talked animatedly about anything that happened since the last time they had seen one another. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the way his son would flap the cuddly dogs ears as he spoke, the flapping getting faster as he got more excited.  
  
The older man looked up when the other two entered and smiled at the pair of them.  
  
"Ah, good morning you two." He said, a twinkle in his eye as he observed the disarrayed look that Harry fashioned.  
  
Sirius's eyes sparkled as he jumped off of Remus's lap and ran over to Cara who picked him up to carry him over to the fridge. They then began to natter childishly about what they should have for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Moony." Harry said as he pulled out the chair next to the older mans and sat down with a grunt.  
  
"Early call?" The older man teased as the young father gave an undignified grunt in response, drawing a laugh from the other man.  
  
"And to imagine, you have a whole day of one hyper birthday boy." He laughed and instantly Sirius came cheering round the corner of the table where he proceeded to jump into the animagi's lap.  
  
"I'm almost an adult!" He said proudly making all the adults in the room chuckle.  
  
"Well you're closer to it then your Daddy." Cara said as he lifted the boy up and kissed his cheek, winking at his husband who scowled up mockingly at him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hermione held two-year-old Elena in her arms as Ron continued to chase his godson around the garden causing the boy to laugh maniacally. Harry was lying on the ground where he had collapsed on the ground and was know being used as a hurdle for the two runners.  
  
Cara came out from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea for himself and the young mother as Mrs Weasley's voice filtered out from the kitchen, barking orders at her sons whilst she prepared Sirius's birthday feast.  
  
"Here you are." He said handing the steaming cup over and sitting next to her on the garden bench, watching the lively scene in front of him with a serene smile on his face. This brought a grin to Hermione's face.  
  
"So...how's our favourite family?" She asked as Elena gave a little murmur and attempted to climb over into the werewolf's lap. Cara placed down his cup and picked the little girl up.  
  
"Good...very good actually." Came the wistful answer as he chuckled, watching when Harry threw up his hands in despair and began to make his way back to the blonde.  
  
"He's beginning to show signs of magick." Cara added as he shuffled over for his husband who turned to the giggling little girl and began to pull faces for her.  
  
"He lit a candle the other day, he sat waving at it for ages then it finally flickered on." Harry said proudly as he moved the little girl into his lap and bounced her on his knees.  
  
"Oh marvellous!" Hermione said happily as Cara picked up his drink to finish sipping from it and was about to add something when a yell drew all their attentions. The three of them looked over to find Sirius standing triumphantly on Ron's chest as the older man pretended to be knocked out.  
  
With a sigh the witch stood.  
  
"I better go save that baby making machine of mine." She said exasperatedly making the two men laugh. Elena gave a little squeak of excitement and made to follow her mother, tottering past the witch to help her 'cousin.'  
  
Cara gave a little purr before settling into Harry's lap, toying with the frayed edge of Harry's sleeve. He tucked his head under his husband's chin drawing a little relaxed moan to sound from the animagi's throat.  
  
"He's turned out well hasn't he?" The werewolf stated as they watched the little black haired boy began a conversation with Hermione who looked very interested.  
  
"Well he's got a brilliant daddy hasn't he." Harry said as he kissed the top of Cara's head. The blonde chuckled.  
  
"Which one?" He teased as he looked up at the other man with a cheeky grin pulling at his lips.  
  
"Ah well, me obviously." Harry replied and Cara cuffed his arm as he laughed.  
  
"The teacher at school said he's becoming much more confident around the other kids, that's a good thing." The werewolf said then sighed.  
  
"Do you think many people will pick up on his werewolf traits?" He whispered and Harry kissed the top of his head reassuringly.  
  
"He'll be ok, he's already got a place in Hogwarts." They looked at one another before they both smiled lovingly and then kissed in a sweet manner, each grinning into the kiss.  
  
"Ew, Daddy! You'll catch cooties!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"YEAH!" Sirius jumped up pumping his fist in the air after he had opened his present from his Weasley Godparents. Ron smirked triumphantly as the little boy pulled out his mini Quidditch toy field, the little players waving at Sirius happily.  
  
The whole Weasley clan was sat around the room, kids and all, Remus in a plush chair and Sirius's parents seated on the floor either side of him.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up as he eyed the toy and Cara laughed as his husband leant over to examine the little field.  
  
"Harry, that's for Siri, not you." The blonde teased and shuffled the toy closer to the four-year-old who had moved to sit in his lap as he nattered happily to the little players.  
  
Harry looked a little crest-fallen but then Ron promised to buy him one for his birthday so he instantly perked up much to the amusement of everyone else.  
  
"Next please!" Sirius said, his little hands clasped together in his lap as he tried to look innocent.  
  
"What do you say to the loony two?" Harry said and giggling Sirius ran over to Hermione and Ron to hug them.  
  
"Thank you." He said in his childish voice causing Ginny to give a little sound of adoration.  
  
Remus leant forwards then brandishing a gift that caused the boy to bounce excitedly as he climbed back into Cara's lap. Taking the brightly wrapped present he began to rip it open, looking up every now and again to thank his 'granddad'.  
  
He gave a little happy squeak as he pulled out a book of Beatrix Potter's collections.  
  
"Can we read them now?" He asked still bouncing and Remus laughed.  
  
"Don't you want to open your other presents?" He laughed again when the look of happy recollection sprung to the boy's face.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" He said then turned smiling at Harry who winked at him.  
  
"Why you looking at me for? I haven't brought you anything." He said as neutrally as he could and the boy gave a little playful yell as he jumped into his other daddy's lap.  
  
"Liar!" He said happily and carefully the two began to wrestle.  
  
"Ok, I give, I give!" The man finally shouted as the boy sat on his chest, arms crossed across his little chest.  
  
Laughing Cara stood and went to retrieve his son's present. He came back into the room brandishing a long present causing everyone to give little oohs and aahs which only served to excite the boy even more so.  
  
"But you have to open it carefully." Harry whispered into his little boy's ear and vaguely the boy nodded. The animagi wrapped his arms round the boy and kissed te top of his head,  
  
Sirius began to unwrap the present, looking up at his daddies to show he was doing it slowly until finally even Harry couldn't wait anymore and the whole Potter-Faolan family tore into the wrappings.  
  
Sirius gave a great childish gasp that Harry mimicked. Then all hell broke loose as the auburn-eyed boy began giving great happy yells and hugged his daddies in turn making everyone laugh.  
  
"A BROOMSTICK! A BROOMSTICK!" He shouted over and over happily as he held the small broom out in front of him. It was like a miniature version of the Firebolt but it was charmed to only float only about 3 feet from the floor. Perfect for an aspiring four-year-old wannabe seeker.  
  
Cara watched happily as Harry crawled forwards to show their beautiful little boy all the little gadgets on the broom and he drew his arms around his legs.  
  
It was times like these he was truly grateful to have met Harry Potter all those years ago back in Hengehill University. He was glad that Harry had married him and most of all he was glad that they had both been giving the opportunity to be able to raise their adopted son like a normal family.  
  
He watched as Sirius frowned at Harry in that way that children do when their parents do silly things and then he gave an exasperated sigh which only made the animagi laugh. He laughed when his husband pulled their son into a tight hug and blew a raspberry on the giggling boy's neck.  
  
So yeah, he suffered from the curse of the werewolf. And so did their tiny son but it was times like these, cheerful times when family was around and Harry played with their son that he realised that no matter what the circumstances were, if there was love then it was the best family going. 


End file.
